Dark Tooth
Dark Tooth 5.png|EBF5 Dark_Tooth.png|EBF3 The Dark Tooth is a al staff available for Natalie in . It is also her weapon of choice during . Description The Dark Tooth is made of black metal, with an elaborate head resembling two diamonds partially overlapping each other. A metal circle is present in each diamond, filling the space between the other's points, and a pair of spikes extend from either side of the head. In EBF5, if equipped while having the Dark Gown on, the metal circles turn purple in color. Epic Battle Fantasy 3 In EBF3, this weapon's properties make Natalie essentially a "glass cannon", enabling her to quickly dispose of foes at the cost of her durability. It massively increases Natalie's Magic Attack, but at the same time reduces her HP, defences, and resistance, which makes Natalie very vulnerable to attacks. Fortunately, there are very few Holy attacks in the endgame and the final boss fight doesn't even feature any foes capable of using Holy attacks. Dark Tooth's Unleash deals very high Dark elemental damage, but cripples the user's Magic Attack and Magic Defence for subsequent turns. The staff also protects Natalie against Syphon, making sure she is always capable of casting another devastating spell. At Level 4, it gains the ability to counter attacks with Pulse. Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Normal In EBF5, the Dark Tooth resembles the original Obsidian Staff. It provides an average boost to and , as well as slightly boosting and . Much like the EBF3 version, the Dark Tooth can counter with Dark Pulse once it reaches level 5; the staff also has a chance to with Weapon-elemental attacks. However, its true power lies in its unleash, Space Distortion, which deals high Dark elemental damage, can inflict three turns of , and also has a chance of inflicting a magic defence debuff. While this may interfere with a physical attacker's plans, this allows Natalie to double the magic damage an enemy takes for several attacks (including damage from statuses like , and ). While the Obsidian Staff can also inflict Invisible on enemies, it only last inflicts one stack of Invisible (which means it cannot double damage from statuses) and is also obtained later in the game. The Dark Tooth resists , , and . All of these become immunities at level 5 except for the Dark resistance. Equip Remix Crystal Staff returns in the form of Alt Dark Tooth. Although it has nearly identical stats to the normal version (about average boosts to both offenses, and modest defensive stats), the Alt Dark Tooth possesses elemental boosts for Natalie's three Storm attacks, and resistances for those same elements. When gotten from Natalie, the Dark Tooth is a very useful early-game weapon, as it can be brought to level 3 straightaway and the three elemental boosts make her hit a lot harder than one might expect. That said, later on the staff pales in comparison to Wrath of Zeus and Slime Staff. While the Dark Tooth has plenty of versatility and not a penalty in the world, the sheer power offered by stronger staves may be more useful. Broadly speaking, the Alt Dark Tooth could be seen as another flavor of Alt Dragon Wings, with decent offenses and several elemental boosts. Alt Dark Tooth resists , and . None of these become immunities at level 5. The Dark Tooth is used by Natalie as her weapon of choice. Unlike Matt's Swords, it is purely cosmetic and does not provide any stat changes. Found inside a chest in the restricted 40 Medals Area, which becomes accessible after getting 40 medals. The Dark Tooth is Natalie's starting weapon, and as such is acquired as soon as she joins the party in Hope Harbor. * * |lvl1ATK = 10% |lvl2ATK = 20% |lvl3ATK = 30% |lvl4ATK = 45% 40% |lvl5ATK = 60% 50% |lvl1MAG = 10% |lvl2MAG = 20% |lvl3MAG = 30% |lvl4MAG = 45% 40% |lvl5MAG = 60% 50% |lvl3DEF = 5% |lvl4DEF = 5% |lvl5DEF = 10% |lvl3MDF = 5% |lvl4MDF = 5% |lvl5MDF = 10% |resist1type = Element |resist1 = Dark |res1num = long50 |resist2type = StatusPair |resist2 = Curse+Bad Luck |res2num = long100 |resist3type = Status |resist3 = Dispel |res3num = long100 |Element % = 50% |Element = Dark |BonusSkillPower = 180 80 |BonusSkillChance = (33%) |AtkStatusIcon = |lvl1AtkStatusChance = 20% |lvl2AtkStatusChance = 30% |lvl3AtkStatusChance = 40% |lvl4AtkStatusChance = 40% |lvl5AtkStatusChance = 50% |note = Before the v2 update, had no Dispel resistance. |item21 = Rainbow Ore |item21number = 1 |item31 = Rainbow Ore |item31number = 4 |item41 = Dark Rune |item41number = 3 |item51 = Dark Matter |item51number = 1 |item52 = Satin |item52number = 3}} * * |lvl1ATK = 10% |lvl2ATK = 20% |lvl3ATK = 35% |lvl4ATK = 50% |lvl5ATK = 65% |lvl1MAG = 10% |lvl2MAG = 20% |lvl3MAG = 35% |lvl4MAG = 50% |lvl5MAG = 65% |lvl3DEF = 5% |lvl4DEF = 5% |lvl5DEF = 10% |lvl3MDF = 5% |lvl4MDF = 5% |lvl5MDF = 10% |resist1type = Element |resist1 = Fire |res1num = long50 |resist2type = Element |resist2 = Thunder |res2num = long50 |resist3type = Element |resist3 = Ice |res3num = long50 |Element % = 50% |Element = Dark |AtkStatusIcon = |lvl1AtkStatusChance = 20% |lvl2AtkStatusChance = 30% |lvl3AtkStatusChance = 40% |lvl4AtkStatusChance = 40% |lvl5AtkStatusChance = 50% |item21 = Rainbow Ore |item21number = 1 |item31 = Rainbow Ore |item31number = 4 |item41 = Dark Rune |item41number = 3 |item51 = Dark Matter |item51number = 1 |item52 = Beheaded Fallen |item52icon = EBF5 Foe Icon Beheaded Fallen.png |item52number = 1}} Trivia * In one of Matt Roszak's DeviantArt posts, an alternative design of the staff can be seen, which lacks the red details and adds long white tassels to the spikes. * Natalie is shown carrying the Dark Tooth in the cutscenes of ; however, it is not a usable weapon in the game. Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 2 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 3 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Staves Category:Natalie